


The Dawn

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while they just stood there, sharing the time and space and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn

Starsky was standing on the porch, looking at the stars and listening to the noises of the early morning on the farm. It was cold and quiet – nights in Duluth weren't as warm as those in California – and he regretted not bringing a sweater.

Hutch often talked about the place where he was really happy – a place where he had spent almost all his childhood – but since his grandfather's death, this was where Hutch usually spent his time when he needed to just be alone. Lately, with the shooting and aftermath, Hutch had seldom wanted to leave Starsky’s side. Now, seven months later, Starsky was more than ready for his recovery to be over.

Starsky woke up before dawn this morning, desperately needing it. There were times when he didn't believe he would live until Christmas, so he was more aware now of the beauty around him. He wanted to see as much as possible and not take anything for granted anymore. He tried hard not to wake up Hutch, though, since his partner was more than exhausted.

Hutch never liked Christmas, but this year he hadn’t argued with Starsky’s suggestion to come out here and spend the holidays. Maybe Hutch was faking it for Starsky’s sake, but he wanted to believe that this year was different for both of them.

It was almost dawn when Starsky heard soft steps right behind him. For a while they just stood there, sharing the time and space and maybe something more. Starsky tuned out all other noises leaving only Hutch's breathing.

He was waiting.

Shivering.

Was it the cold or perhaps anticipation? Was he waiting for Hutch to come closer? To touch him; meet the deadline with him. Because he would, right?

A minute passed, two, and then he felt Hutch's arms slipping around his waist; embracing him firmly but gently.

Starsky closed his eyes. All of sudden, he wasn't cold anymore. He had Hutch, his lifeline.

**The End**


End file.
